The First Place I Met You
by ciu-chan
Summary: Pertama kali kau menolongku di perpustakaan, membuatku merasakan perasaan suka pada pandangan pertama. One-shot. AkaKuro.


Disclaimer : Not mine.

Warning : Semi-AU. Shounen-ai. AkaKuro.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko menyukai buku. Amat menyukainya–membiarkan dirinya tenggelam bersama buku-buku itu seharian penuh. Terutama ketika jam istirahat kedua, perpustakaan Teiko akan sepi. Di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri, terdapat rak kumpulan novel fiksi favorit-nya. Ia akan duduk di meja tepat di samping rak tersebut.

Tugasnya sebagai pengurus perpustakaan membuat Kuroko dapat mengetahui semua letak buku berdasarkan pengarang maupun penerbitnya.

Setiap pulang sekolah–cukup satu jam–ia habiskan untuk membaca novel fiksi, atau menata ulang buku-buku perpustakaan–agar ia sendiri mudah untuk mengambilnya.

Pernah suatu sore, ia kesulitan meraih sebuah buku referensi di rak nomor dua dari atas. Telah ia cari tangga kecil, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah tangga yang telah patah dan tua. Seseorang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya–berambut merah mencolok–mengambil sebuah buku yang panjang dan cukup tebal kemudian menarik keluar buku yang diincar Kuroko sedikit demi sedikit. Alhasil, buku itu terjatuh tepat di sebelah kanan kaki Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru yang bahkan belum selesai memproses apa yang terjadi–hal mempesona yang baru lewat di hadapannya–mendapat ucapan, "kau bisa menggunakan begitu banyak cara untuk meraih buku itu, tanpa harus memakai tangga."

Semenjak saat itu, kegiatan membaca di sore hari berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sebab, pemuda berambut merah dengan iris yang tajam serta memiliki karisma khusus, rutin datang. Kuroko bahkan tidak berkedip, menatap tubuh tegap itu melintasinya, atau pun mendengar sepatu kulitnya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer. Terutama bagaimana ia membuka dan mendekap buku.

Manik birunya sering kali tidak menghiraukan buku di pangkuannya, dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi punggung pemuda itu di hadapannya.

Satu minggu sekali, pemuda berambut merah itu akan meminjam dua sampai tiga buku–mengingat jumlahnya yang banyak, meski ia mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah–membuatnya terheran-heran. Kuroko yang bertugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, tentu melayani siswa Teiko yang ingin meminjam buku.

Dari kartu ID pemuda itu, Kuroko mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Nama spesial untuk orang spesial. Khususnya, karena menarik perhatian orang-terdatar-di-Teikou ini untuk mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, jantungnya terasa nyaris berhenti, ketika kedua tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Kebetulan yang sebenarnya di sengaja oleh Kuroko.

Label teman atau orang asing, tidak cukup baginya. Kuroko mengharapkan lebih.

Maka ia mulai mencari tahu tentang Akashi Seijuurou ini.

Hobi kedua Kuroko yang bisa disebut keajaiban–yaitu basket–menghubungkan dirinya dengan si pemuda karismatik dalam latar tempat dan waktu yang berbeda.

Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah kapten basket Teikou–saat menyeka keringat menggunakan kaos polosnya. Kuroko ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kedua hobinya ini–ia ingin dilihat dan diperhatikan oleh Akashi. Lebih dari sekadar penjaga perpustakaan atau teman satu klub.

Selesai dengan bukunya, Kuroko akan berlari kecil masuk ke gedung olahraga, dan bermain di situ–berlatih, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Meski bukan waktu latihan.

Menjelang malam, ia akan mampir sebentar di konbini dalam perjalanan ke halte bis. Membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk melewati malam penuh pekerjaan rumah atau jika uangnya mencukupi, membeli _milkshake_ di Maji Burger.

Akashi sering muncul di dalam mimpinya. Mungkin karena sebelum tidur, ia memikirkan pemuda tangguh itu. Bagaimana kedua mata mirip kucing itu, meneliti lapangan dan meneriaki beberapa anggota klub yang berlatih seenaknya.

Sayangnya, hari ini, tubuh Kuroko sedang tidak sehat. Matanya berat dan membengkak. Akibat melihat kejadian kemarin.

Kemarin tepatnya pulang menuju halte bis, ia melihat Akashi sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang amat cantik. Bila Kuroko lelaki normal–atau tidak terpesona dengan sang kapten–mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam, melambai lembut saat berjalan. Akashi terlihat bercanda dan tersenyum–senyuman hangat yang sedikit membuat Kuroko berdebar, namun bersamaan terluka.

Semalam, ia tidak tidur. Memikirkan, apakah ia harus membenarkan diri ke jalan yang benar dengan menyukai seorang gadis–mengingat manajer klub basket yang kini dekat dengannya–atau menyatakan perasaannya lalu membuang seluruh kenangan manis itu?

Terlintas dalam benak Kuroko, bagaimana indahnya masa ia belum mengenal Akashi yaitu sebelum masuk klub basket. Ia akan mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh. Meminjam buku yang telah ia baca. Sehingga namanya akan berada di atas nama miliknya di dalam kartu peminjaman buku. Meluapkan cintanya pada Akashi, dengan menyusun buku di tempat yang mudah diraih dan terlihat–meski resikonya adalah menjatuhkan seluruh buku di rak, atau terjatuh dari tangga.

Kuroko memutuskan menutup perasaannya dengan membolos latihan klub basket hari ini. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam novel-novel fiksi, di mana akhir bahagia tidak sampai di hidupnya. Memejamkan mata yang tiap detiknya menyakitkan. Me-reka ulang adegan tarikan di sudut bibir Akashi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dalam dan tersakiti.

Bukan salah Kuroko atau bahkan salah Akashi, jika pemuda itu telah memiliki kekashi. Ia seorang yang perfeksionis, dan tegas–itulah daya tarik Akashi, sehingga tercipta sebuah klub penggemar pemuda bermata merah itu.

Menit demi menit terlewati, perlahan-lahan figur Akashi menghilang dari benaknya, digantikan oleh kegelapan dan setetes air di sudut matanya.

Saat sentuhan hangat mencapai pipinya, Kuroko tidak bergeming. Sentuhan menenangkan itu dibutuhkannya. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Hembusan napas mencapai daun telinganya. Bisikan lembut terdengar olehnya. Menyebut nama kecilnya dengan nada yang membuat Kuroko nyaris tersenyum.

Jilatan di bibirnya menarik Kuroko ke dalam ketidak percayaan. Manik biru itu berhadapan dengan manik merah.

Perasaan Kuroko tidak terbaca, antara senang dan sedih. Pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya.

Mengapa?

Bagaimana?

Apakah?

Cairan yang melumuri bibirnya membuat Kuroko reflek membuka mulutnya. Disambut baik oleh lawannya. Dari duduk menjadi telentang di lantai. Tangannya yang sedari diam, mulai merenggut segenggam rambut merah.

Lidah saling beradu, namun Kuroko masih belum percaya. Kenikmatan janggal penuh keraguan tidak bisa Kuroko tolerir.

Ia melakukan ciuman panas dengan Akashi.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Entah Kuroko harus menangis atau tersenyum.

"Bahkan sebelum kau melihatku hari itu."

Kuroko tidak peduli siapa gadis itu. Ia masih terlena oleh ciuman-ciuman kecil di lehernya.

"Tapi…" Kuroko mendesah kecil, "bukankah kau, sudah, me-memiliki keka-sih?" tanya Kuroko dengan pipi merona akibat suhu tubuhnya yang naik.

Akashi terkekeh angkuh namun lembut kepadanya, "itu ibuku."

Kuroko pun memilih tersenyum dan memeluk Akashi.

"Aku juga. Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N : Maaf bila ide ini asal dan aneh. Ide ini muncul malam-malam, mengingat tadi siang saya ke perpustakaan sekolah. Foto di atas adalah perpustakaan sekolah saya. Jujur, saya tidak meng-ship pairing AkaKuro. Namun, mengingat perpustakaan membuat saya teringat Kuroko Tercinta. Jadi sebelum tidur, muncullah fiksi ini. Fiksi ini di tulis dalam waktu satu jam. Jadi sekali lagi minta maaf bila ada kekurangan. Yang menikmatinya, bisa review, agar menyemangati saya menulis fiksi yang lain!

Terima kasih

Ciu-chan


End file.
